1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fireplace mantels and, more specifically, to a collapsible mantel assembly for surrounding a fireplace opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prefabricated fireplace mantel assemblies are well known in the art. The purpose of such mantel assemblies is to provide a covering for a fireplace opening which is both decorative and functional in nature. The mantel assemblies usually break down into a number of pieces to provide for ease of shipping and are assembled on site by the end user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,596, issued to Wright et al., teaches an assembleable mantelpiece with a mantel, a pair of side members and means for positioning and securing the mantel and pair of side members relative to a fireplace. Wright et al. teaches a series of male pegs on the side members which are received within corresponding female holes formed in a face of the mantel to secure the assembly in place. Additional female holes are formed in a top of the mantel and are received by male pegs of a mantel top support to secure the mantel top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,692, issued to Gallier, is similar in nature to Wright et al. and teaches a three piece mantel assembly in which pegs in a lintel cross member are received within corresponding holes in the top face of upstanding side members. Each of the pieces is formed of a mono-bloc composite material of binder and inorganic fibrous material formed in the shape of a hollow trough.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,603, issued to Jones, teaches a fireplace surround assembly capable of being adjusted vertically and horizontally to compensate for imprecisely installed fireplace assemblies. A front piece is adjustable relative to a horizontal board. A pair of vertical supports is affixed to the wall around the fireplace and received the front piece and mantel.
The shortcoming of the prior art is that it does not teach a simplified collapsible mantel assembly having a means for locating a pair of vertically extending side members at opposite ends of a horizontally extending member and a separate fastener means for securing the side members to the extending member, the fastener means being received within adjacent portions of the side members and extending member.